The Sleepover
by Little Miss Mania
Summary: The Zatch Bell cast spends the night in the studio, with some humorous results. Read if you want a good laugh. Rating for pervertedness. Chapter 9 A whole new world
1. Let the games begin

Disclaimer- I don't own Zatch Bell.

Intro- The Zatch Bell Cast, on a break from their normal show, are playing truth or dare. Wait and see what trouble they get themselves into.

Part 1: The really twisted Chapter

"Brago, Truth or Dare?" Penny said.

"Dare!" Brago said.

"I dare you to kiss…"

Brago's Mind: Not Zofis! Not Zofis!

…PONYGON!"

Brago trudged over and kissed Ponygon, totally unwilling.

"Now, Zeno, Truth Or Dare!"

The Zatch-look a like hesitated and said. "Truth. I'm not kissing Ponygon or any other people for that matter."

"Name your first love!" Brago said, smiling evilly.

"I love… I love... PENNY!"

"Not Psycho Penny!" Zatch screamed. "She's too psycho for anybody's love!"

"Now, Zofis, truth or dare?" Zeno said.

"Dare!" Zofis replied, batting his long eyelashes.

"I dare you to sing Chichi wo Moge (Means something totally perverted in Japanese) and dance along!" Zeno cackled.

"Aye, Music!"

Yopopo turned on a karaoke machine and the music to Chichi wo Moge started playing..

Zofis, just as unwillingly as Brago kissing Ponygon, did his dare. Brago, Sherry, Koko, and the rest of the cast fell over in laughter.

"You're dead, Zeno, and I mean dead!" Zofis said as soon as the song ended. "Now where were we? Oh, yeah! Sherry, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" Sherry said.

"Have you ever seen Brago, naked?" Zofis asked. He crossed his arms.

"Um, one time we were in Brazil and he was busy taking a bath in the river," Sherry recounted. "I was going to get him a towel. I only got a brief glimpse at him. He's so handsome!"

Brago blushed.

Sherry turned to face Byonko and asked. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare! Ribbit! Ribbit" Byonko said.

"I dare you to do the Macarena!" Sherry spat out.

Yopopo turned the karaoke machine back on, this time playing the Macarena. Byonko went through the motions, to an audience filled with laughter.

"Well, who's next, Ribbit! Kiyo, truth or dare, Ribbit!"

"I pick truth! I don't want to dance the Macarena or do the Chichi wo Moge dance either!" Kiyo said.

"Kiyo, Ribbit, have you kissed anyone?" Byonko asked.

"I kissed Suzy once!" Kiyo replied.

"EWWW!" The mamodos under the age of 14 gasped in unison.

In the next chapter, the game continues. I need ideas for some of the other dares or Truths.


	2. Smile, You're on Kido's camera

Disclaimer- See chapter 1

Chapter 2 Smile! You're on Kido's camera!

"So, Kido, Truth or Dare?" Kiyo said.

"I pick truth!" Kido said.

"Do you have any secret obsessions?"

"Oh, yeah!" Kido said. He shoved a video in a VCR.

The camera shook as Kido went on his trip. He then focused the camera on a certain mamodo.

"Yay! Bubble bath's ready!" Zofis cheered. He jumped into the tub. "Aah, after that episode where I had to wear that sweaty mask, it's nice to kick back and let all your troubles slip down the drain. This is pure bliss." What Zofis didn't know was that Kido was videotaping him as he was taking a bath. "Pure, undiluted bliss. I may be a bad guy in the show, but here, I can be as good as I want. Right, Mr. Ducky?" He held a rubber duck in one hand. "Ahh, I feel much better."

The video ended. Dr. Riddles stared in horror. "What was this for?"

"I read in a book that I needed to know my enemy before I fight him!" Kido replied.

"But not videotape the enemy during his most intimate moments!" the Doctor screamed.

"Truth or Dare, Koko!" Kido said.

"Truth," Koko replied.

"Did you and Zofis sleep together?" Kido asked.

"Uhh, yes!" Koko admitted. Sherry looked like she was ready to hurl. "I love him and he loves me!" Sherry threw up in a basin.

"That's my meat basin!" Brago said. "I am not hungry anymore!" He dumped it out. "Yuck! Human vomit!"

"Sah-ree!" Sherry retorted. "But I can't picture Zofis and Koko sharing the same bed!"

Koko turned to Zatch. "Truth or dare!"

"Dare, please!"  
"I dare you to run around in your birthday suit, screaming 'I'm an Idiot' at the top of your lungs!" Koko replied.

Zatch stripped down and did his dare.

Kiyo, Megumi and Tia covered their eyes. "I'm going blind!" Tia howled.

"Ditto!" Kiyo and Megumi said in unison.

"Tia, Truth or Dare!" Zatch said.

"Dare!" Tia said in her bravest voice.

"I dare you to… take off your shoes and socks and dance on hot coals!" Zatch said.

Tia did the dare. "YEEEEEEEEEEEOWWWWWWWWWW!" Tia screamed. "My feet are on fire! Zatch, you're dead meat!" Tia chased Zatch around the room for a few minutes.

"All right, Kanchome!" Tia said. "Truth or Dare?"

"I pick truth!" Kanchome said.

"Kanchome, did you ever dance ballet?" Tia said.

"No! I never!" Kanchome screamed

* * *

Ehehehe. That was funny, eh? The next chapter is going to be funnier, but still perverted. 


	3. Dance Dance Revulsion

Disclaimer- See Chapter 1

Chapter 3 Dance, Dance Revulsion

"Truth or dare, Eshros!" Kanchome said.

"Dare!" Eshros said, showing a burst of bravado.

"I dare you to… do the funky chicken!" Kanchome cackled.

Suddenly, music began playing. Eshros stood in the corner, dancing the funky chicken. (Thanks Goddess of the evil water bottles.) Everybody cackled with laughter.

"All right, Wonrei, or should I say, lover boy, Truth or Dare!" Eshros said.

"Truth!" Wonrei said. "I can't dance."

"What was the most romantic place you and Li-yen went to?" Eshros said.

"We went to this temple and it was so beautiful!" Wonrei recounted. "We kissed under the arch!"

"Oooooh!" Sugino hollered. He, Reycom and Hyde began chanting, "Wonrei and Li-yen sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage! That's not all! That's not all! I see a baby shooting a Boren ball!"

Zofis then rushed out of the closet, carrying a chainsaw. "That's it, Kido, you're sawdust!" He pulled the string. "You're gonna pay for videotaping me in my intimate moments!" The screaming of a chainsaw filled the air.

"I don't wanna be sawdust! I wanna be king! Not Sawdust!" Kido screamed as he ran from Zofis wielding a chainsaw.

"All right, Sugino!" Wonrei said. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" Sugino said, smiling.

"What is your favorite food that Haru doesn't know about?" Wonrei said.

"I like to eat insects!" Sugino said, still smiling.

Haru's face turned the color of Sugino's spell book.

"Maruss! Your turn!" Sugino called.

"Dare me!" Maruss sneered.

"I dare you to kiss Tia on the lips!" Sugino said.

Maruss walked toward Tia. "C'mere you! Kiss me, sweetie!"

"I would rather eat some of Sugino's cooking than kiss your ugly lips!" Tia said. "Kiss this!" She grabbed a frying pan and hit Maruss in the face with it.

"Oww!" Maruss said. "She's playing hard to get!" He got up and then kissed Tia.

"Eww!" Tia said, wiping off her lips. "Maruss! You perv!" She picked up her frying pan and chased Maruss around with it, repeating the words "You're a perv, Maruss!"

"Love hurts!" Rembrandt sighed. He laid a hand on Maruss's book.

"All right, Zeno, Truth or Dare?" Maruss said, rubbing his sore cheek.

"I want a dare now!" Zeno replied.

"I dare you to…," Maruss paused to hum a little melody he heard on the show. "Do the Very Melon Dance, and sing along with the song!"

"OK, but this is embarrassing!" Zeno said. He cleared his throat. "Catch my heart, Very Melon!"

"Very Melon!" A few mamodo from the crowd shouted.

After Zeno went through the song, everyone started laughing. "All right, who's next?" Zeno scanned the crowd, looking for someone to humiliate. "Ahh, dear Bari. Truth or dare?"

"I pick dare!" Bari said.

"Well, then. Do you remember the dance Yopopo used to do?" Bari nodded. "I dare you to do that dance!"

Bari took a deep breath and began dancing, chanting "Yo-po-poi! To-po-poi! Su-po-po-poi!"

Everybody, including Djem and Yopopo began laughing wickedly

"Sherry, Truth or dare!" Bari said.

"Dare!" Sherry said.

"I dare you to kiss, uh, Vega from Street Fighter!" Bari said. Sherry ran off to the next studio, where they were shooting Street Fighter. She and Vega came back and they kissed.

"Sherry!" Brago roared. "I thought you promised me not to make out with other men in front of me!"

"Sorry, it's a dare!" Sherry said.

"All right! Zofis, it's about time I humiliated you, myself! Truth or dare?"

"Truth! I don't want to do that dance again! I hate Parco Folgore!"

"What is your number one most embarrassing habit?" Sherry sneered.

"I put on Koko's clothes when she's not looking!" Zofis spat out.

"He's more of a perv than Maruss!" Tia said. "Who would put on women's clothes when the woman isn't looking?"

"Eww!" The young mamodos shouted in unison.

How do you like that? Next Chapter… Attack of the OC's.


	4. You are what you eat

Disclaimer- I don't own Zatch Bell.

Chapter 4 You are what you eat

"Truth or Dare, Li-yen!" Zofis sneered.

"I would like a dare!" Li-yen said.

"I dare you to sing "Don't cha" by the Pussycat Dolls!" Zofis sneered.

"I know ya like me!" Li-yen began. "I know ya do!" She then belted out the lyrics to the song to peals of raucous laughter.

"All right!" Li-yen said. She gazed at Haru. "Truth or Dare!"

"Dare me, woman!" Haru said.

"I saw your face turning green when Sugino mentioned about his loving of insects!" Li-yen said. "I dare you to eat a bowl of crickets!" Li-yen took a Tupperware container out of her bag and handed it to Haru. He opened the lid. It was filled to the brim with crickets.

Haru took one cricket out of the container and said, "You gotta be kidding, woman! I'm not eating this stuff!" He then put it in his mouth. "I'm gonna be sick afterwards." Haru continued to unwillingly eat the insects. Soon, the container was empty.

"Eww!" Suzy screamed. "That's gross!"

"Truth or dare, Koko!" Haru said.

"Truth!" Koko said. "I don't want to humiliate myself."  
"Has Zofis eaten anything unusual in front of you?" Haru asked.

"Well, he did eat a dead mouse at one time!" Koko said.

In Sherry's Mind: That was only the appetizer. I bet you fifteen thousand dollars that Koko's the main course. What if he's fattening her up to eat her?

"Eww!" Suzy repeated. "Gross!"

"All right, Kiyo!" Koko said. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Kiyo said after hesitation.

"I dare you to sing 'Iron Man Folgore' at the top of your lungs!" Koko said.

"OK, but just this once!" Kiyo said. He sung the song. Kanchome and Folgore were rolling on the floor laughing.

"Now, it's your turn, Folgore!" Kiyo said. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Folgore said.

"How many girls have you kissed in the last week?" Kiyo asked.

"Let's-a see!" Folgore said. He thought for a moment. "Mamma mia! I a-lost count!"

Kiyo anime fell.

"Now it's your turn, Ponygon!" Folgore said. "Truth or Dare?"

"Meru!" Ponygon said.

"He wants a Truth!" Kafka translated.

"What is your least favorite food?"

"Meru-meru!" Ponygon sighed. Translation: I hate carrots.

"Truth or dare?" Kafka said to Eido.

"I would prefer a dare!" Eido said. "Dude, I don't wanna tell about my love life!"

"I dare you to kiss Suzy!" Kafka said. Eido walked over to Suzy and kissed her on the lips.

"You pervert!" Suzy said. "Tia, may I borrow that frying pan?" Tia threw the frying pan to Suzy. Suzy chased Eido around the room waving the frying pan psychopathically.

I love torturing some of the ZB characters. It's so fun. Next chapter will be the final chapter of this story, when Penny gets dared to kiss somebody.


	5. Enter Zoki

Disclaimer- See other Chapters

Chapter 5 Pay no attention to the mamodo behind the curtain

"Truth or Dare!" Eido asked Hyde.

"Dare me!" Hyde said.

"I dare you to kiss Kolulu!" Eido said. Hyde went over and kissed Kolulu on the cheek. Zatch got mad.

"Leave her alone! Get your own girlfriend!" Zatch said. "You girlfriend-stealing perv! Tia, may I borrow your frying pan, please." Tia handed the pan to Zatch. Zatch then chased Hyde around the room with the frying pan in both hands. Kiyo's jaw dropped.

"Girlfriend!" Kiyo gasped. "I thought you and Kolulu were just friends!"

"Hehehehe!" Zatch laughed nervously.

"Truth or dare, Momon!" Hyde asked the rabbit mamodo.

"Truth!" Momon replied.

"Have you ever looked up anybody else's skirt?" Hyde asked.

"Well, I did sneak a peek at this nurse lady's skirt!" Momon said. "However, I checked her ID, and his name was Zoki!"

"You mean, you looked up my skirt?" a voice said. "You're dead! Mina, read a spell for me!"

"Okay, Zoki!" a female voice said. "Jukirga!" A giant needle fell into Zoki's hand. He used this like a water gun. Momon was stuck to the ground.

"Dumb Bunny Mamodo!" Zoki hissed. He then teleported toward the others. "I am the infamous mamodo behind the curtain! I run the teleprompter! I am the authoress's agent of chaos! I am Zoki Milordo!"

"Oh, shut up, Brother of Mine!" Zofis hissed. "Who picked you to run the teleprompter?"

"The authoress, that's who!" Zoki said. Zofis tackled his brother and the two began a frenzied wrestling match.

"Now, Penny, Truth or Dare!" Momon said.

"I want a dare!" Penny said.

"I dare you to kiss Byonko!" Momon replied. Penny did her dare, much to everyone else's disgust.

"Brago!" Sherry said. "I'm leaving you! For Vega!"

"But Sherry, I love you!" Brago said, voice breaking.

"Just kidding, Braggy poo, I would never leave you!" Sherry said. Those two began snuggling. Kiyo looked like he was gonna throw up. He then lost his lunch. Thankfully, he threw up out the window.

Koko was too busy refereeing Zoki and Zofis's wrestling match to notice her friend and Brago cuddling and making out. "One! Two! Three! Zoki wins!"

"You win, O goody-two-shoes twin brother!" Zofis gasped. The two separated.

"So, Zoki, did you really run the teleprompter?" Zatch said. "The thing making us do all of those crazy deeds, you ran it?" Zoki nodded.

"The authoress told me to run the teleprompter!" Zoki said. "I'm what's called a fan mamodo. I was created by the authoress herself. My book owner is also a fan character." Zoki took out his cue cards. "Now, the authoress would like to thank her reviewers and everyone who got a good chuckle out of this story. But first…"

"Zoki, Truth or Dare?" Penny asked, wiping frog slime off her lips.

"Dare!" Zoki said.

"I dare you to sing Aqua's Barbie girl!" Penny said. Zoki took a deep breath and belted out the lyrics. Everyone laughed,

"Now, Wonrei, Truth or dare!"

"Dare me!" Wonrei said.

"I dare you to make out with Li-yen!" Zoki said. Li-yen and Wonrei embraced, then kissed.

* * *

The End of Story. Hope you liked it! 


	6. Baby Pictures

Disclaimer- I don't own Zatch Bell

Chapter 6 Picture's worth a thousand words

The game was over. The cast decided to think of something else to do when…

"Catch that raccoon! He's got our baby pictures!" Kido screamed.

A blue and white striped raccoon mamodo named Scout ran into the room. In his paws was a box of pictures. "Hehehehe!" Scout laughed. He took out a disk and shoved it into the computer. He turned on the projector and then the others came running.

The first picture came up. It was of a baby with black hair and strange eye markings. The baby, Brago, was playing with blocks. Everyone looked at the older Brago. "Darn that raccoon!" Brago hissed, his face red with embarrassment.

Another picture came up. This one was of two babies. One had blond hair, the other had white hair. The white-haired baby was holding a toy car. The blond baby was crying. The babies were Zatch and Zeno. "Aww!" Suzy said. "How cute! Babies!"

Zatch and Zeno blushed.

The third picture was of a baby girl. She had blond hair and she was fast asleep holding a stuffed bear. Her name was Sherry. "Where'd ya get this picture?" Sherry screamed.

"Aww!" Brago said. "How cute is that?" A smile went on his face.

"I saw you smiling again!" Sherry said in singsong .

"I did not smile!" Brago replied darkly

Another picture, this one of a Japanese baby nibbling on a book, appeared. His name was Kiyo Takamine

Kiyo did the Anime eye pop and jaw drop. "That's me! Where'd you get this darn picture? I know my mom took it. Stupid raccoon mamodo!"

Then another one appeared. A baby with light green hair sitting in an inner tube appeared on the screen. Penny freaked; the baby was her.

A picture of a little tadpole mamodo appeared on the screen. "That's me! Ribbit!" Byonko gasped.

The next picture depicted a little baby boy with curly orange hair and dark eyes. "Curse yeh stupid raccoon!" Zofis gasped in a Scottish accent. Zofis fired a Radom ball. "There! That'll teach yeh, laddie, not to mess with me! Did I just use a Scottish accent?"

The next picture was of a little white haired boy beating up his teddy bear. Wonrei screamed. "Me!"

The last picture was of a little girl, obviously from China, eating rice. She had it all over herself. Li-yen was prepared to scream.

"Who took my accent?" Zofis said. "Was it you, lassie?" He pointed to a Mamodo that looked like a female version of Kido.

"No, since everybody hates your English voice, the authoress gave you a replacement voice, temporarily." The mamodo, Kiza, said.

* * *

In the next chapter, Zofis gets his old voice back. Plus, the cast retires to bed. WARNING: The next chapter contains a huge amount of mush. 


	7. The Contest

Disclaimer- I don't own Zatch Bell.

Chapter 7 Deleted Scenes and other goodies

Warning- Lots of Mush

Zoki popped in a videotape marked "Deleted Scenes".

"Truth or Dare, Sherry!" Koko said.

"Dare!" Sherry said triumphantly.

"I dare you to do the Never say Boing dance and sing along!" Koko said.

Sherry danced and sang the song. Brago looked like he was going to lose his lunch.

"Truth or dare, Megumi!" Sherry said.

"Dare!" Megumi said.

"I dare you to sing Hips don't lie!" Sherry said.

Music played and Megumi sang the song.

The video tape was over. Zoki took it out. Other than that, he heard someone making a racket in the janitor's closet. He shot a Jukirga spell at the door. He looked through the hole just in time to see Zeno and Penny kissing. Zoki turned to face the audience. "Authors and Authoresses, I didn't need to see that!"

"What about Zofis and Koko?" An informant mamodo said. "I saw them kissing in the shrubbery!"

"Double yuck!" Zoki said. "My twin brother and his girlfriend are kissing?"

"Kid-ding!" The informant mamodo shouted. "Dufort asked Koko out, but Zofis wants her love too. They're holding a triathlon to determine who'll get the girl!"

"I gotta see this!" Zoki said.

"Come one, come all to the first annual Triathlon for the heart!" Shion said. "We have two competitors. In this corner, weighing in at 40 pounds, the infamous masked mamodo, Zofis!" The crowd booed. "In the other corner, weighing in at 190 pounds, the psychic stud, Dufort!" The crowd, including all of Dufort's fans, cheered. "The first contest will be a contest of physical might! Both competitors have to beat Yopopo's score in DDR!"

"Yo-po-poi!" Yopopo cheered. He stood under a billboard reading, "370"

The two competitors got into position. Music started playing. Arrows appeared on the screen and Dufort and Zofis began furiously pounding their feet against the buttons.

"Go, Dufort!" A girl in the crowd cheered.

"Go, my master!" Byonko shouted.

Suddenly, the time was up. Both competitors seemed exhausted. Zofis got a 375. Dufort got a 400. (Don't hate me if this is impossible)

"The winner is Dufort!" Shion said.

"The next test!" Megumi announced. "Is to complete your SATs!" Dufort and Zofis both sat at desks. Megumi handed them a stack of papers. "Let the games begin!"

Zofis and Dufort took their pencil out and began filling in the circles.

After a few hours, Megumi got the test booklets and graded them.

"Hmm, Dufort got a 750 in the math and a 690 in the verbal section," She said. "Zofis got dual 800's. Zofis is the winner!"

"Take That, pretty boy!" Zofis sneered.

"You won't have much luck in the next round, you slimeball!" Dufort hissed.

Ok! The final round I need suggestions for.


	8. The winner Is

Disclaimer- I don't own Zatch Bell.

Chapter 8 The Final Chapter (Officially)

"And now! For the Final Test!" Suzy announced. "Zofis and Dufort have to take a fake Koko out on a date! The best man gets Koko!"

A/N- Thanks, The Unofficial Fanfic Reviewer! I put you on my friends list.

Restaurant

Dufort and Fake Koko #1 (Her real name is Lulu, but let's call her FK1) sat at a table in a pizza restaurant. "So, baby," Dufort said. "What do you want for dinner?"

"I would like a large meat lover's pizza!" FK1 said. "What about you?"

"The same thing!" Dufort said. He placed the order.

Meanwhile, two of the authoress's emissaries, sat at a table, examining the date.

Next Date

Zofis and Fake Koko #2 (Also known as Mimi or FK2) just walked in to the Coffee shop across the street from the Pizza restaurant Dufort and FK1 were at. Both placed their order.

A little while later

My emissaries, (Who from now on will be called Y and Z) ran over to my office and gave me the data. I quickly examined the data and determined a winner.

"The winner of the triathlon is… DUFORT!" Shion announced.

"DU-FORT! DU-FORT!" The fan girls cheered. Zeno even joined in the cheer for his book owner.

Dufort walked over and kissed Koko (the real Koko) on the cheek.

Zofis sat on the bleachers, looking extra miserable.

"Don't worry," A girl mamodo said. Zofis looked up. She had stringy purple hair, crimson eyes, and wore a nightgown. "I'll be your new girlfriend."

"Thanks," Zofis said between sobs. The two mamodos walked off.

"Time to go to bed!" Koko said, stretching. She got in her sleeping bag.

"I'm getting tired too!" Sherry said. "We have a big day tomorrow! We're supposed to film episode 88."

"Isn't that where Zofis gets his butt kicked?" A fan-girl said.

"Yup, and probably that's the end of the millennium mamodo saga!" Her friend said.

Every Zatch Bell Cast member tucked themselves into their sleeping bags.

* * *

A/N- Don't worry. I'll make a sequel. It's called, "Switched". It's also going to be a humor fic. I'll work on it alongside my normal ZB fan-fics.

Zoki- Thanks for reviewing! Kumarii appreciates it!

Ziko- I hoped you liked this! Kumarii is shocked at this fic's popularity.

A/N- Y and Z are Zoki and Ziko.


	9. A new beginning

Disclaimer- Zatch Bell is not mine! 

A/N- Ya know what? Scrap the sequel! I want to continue this story! I got a team of muses working on this story full time!

Chapter 9 Field trip to nowhere!

"Wake up guys!" Suzy said. "I just got us tickets to a great place!"

Zatch rubbed his eyes. "Where, Suzy?"

"You'll find out where!" Suzy said, smiling. "I invited the entire cast!"

"Oh, great!" Brago sighed. "Just what I feared!"

"Oh, come on, Brago!" Sherry said. "It'll be fun!"

And so they go on the trip... to somewhere ruled by a crazy blonde girl wearing glasses named Senku Kumarii. A ruler who loves Danny Elfman music, creepy stuff and art.

"Where is this place?" Zeno said. The landscape looked like a cross between Halloween Town and a messy art lab.

"You're in my world now, Zeno Bell!" A girl's voice said. A tall blond girl wearing glasses, a gray t-shirt, and black shorts appeared out of nowhere. "Welcome to Random Town!"

"Random Town?" Zofis asked. "Who named the town?"

"I did, freak!" Senku said. "I founded it! And now for the rules! Anything's possible here! All my ideas are in here! Plus, don't complain about the music. It's whatever I want and am currently listening to! And please, don't mess up anything or I'll sic my henchmen on you!" Senku left, possibly to brainstorm new ideas for art.

"That freaky girl's away!" Zeno said. "Now we can wreak havoc on her world!"

"Not yet, Zeno!" Senku said, popping in a CD marked, "LITTLE DEMONS".

* * *

And now, a whole new arc of The Sleepover has begun. If you want a free sampling of what I'm gonna force the Zatch Bell Cast to listen to, go to my profile and click on the first link. It will only work if you've got Real Player. 


	10. Stop this creepy music!

Disclaimer- Zatch Bell is not mine. It has never belonged to me. And neither is Little Demons. 

Little Demons belongs to Danny Elfman. Zatch Bell belongs to Makoto Raiku.

Chapter 10

A barrage of Creepy Music

* * *

Senku pressed a button on her CD player. "Now let's get this party started!" 

Zeno's ears twitched. "What the heck is that eerie music?"

**_Come Along, Come Along, Come Along, Come Along_**

**_Come Along, Come Along, Come Along, Come Along._**

**_(Whole bunch of la's here)_**

**_Wouldn't you like to see what really happens backstage?_**

**_Come along, come along, come along, come along._**

**_It's really quite intriguing when you don't have to pay._**

**_Come Along, come along, Come along, come along._**

**_Wouldn't you like to see our hiding places?_**

**_Here in our happy world of laughing faces?_**

**_Every now and then some fortunate child that we befriend _**

**_Can come along and join in. Won't you come into our magic wagon?_**

**_If you promise not to tell, we'll take you to a secret place!_**

**_Come along, come along, come along, come along._**

**_I know we're not supposed to, It'll be okay._**

**_Come along, Come Along, come along, come along._**

**_Every now and then some special child_**

**_Enters our little world just for awhile._**

**_Every now and then, we're lucky to make a special friend_**

**_To Join us in all our fun. Won't you come and see our magic wagon?_**

**_Come along, come along, come along, come along_**

**_Come along, come along, come along, come along_**

**_Come along, come along, come along, come along, come along, come along._**

**_Come along now and join us! Come along now and have some fun and leave all your cares behind. Won't you come into our magic wagon?_**

**_Come along, come along, come along, come along! Wheee!_**

"Kiyo!" Zatch moaned. "That song is scaring me!"

"Megumi!" Tia screamed. "Save me from the song of doom!"

"Well, Senku's at the controls of the demented CD player!" Kafka Sunbeam said. "What Song is she going to play next?"

"Whatever I feel like, Kafka!" Senku said. She cracked her knuckles. "Would you like to hear the song about cat torture, the one about dancing on someone's grave, or the moody, depressing one about someone's dead mother?"

"Let's take a vote!" Kiyo said. "All in favor of the Cat-torture song raise your hands!" Zofis, Zeno, Grisor, and Fein raised their hands. "The grave song?" No one raised their hands. "The moody one?"

"At least it's better than the cat torture song!" Tia said. She, Zatch, Kanchome, and a host of other mamodo raised their hands.

"Darn!" Zeno said. "I wanted to hear about some decent cat torture."

"Ah, yes, unfortunately Zeno, the cat is already dead before the torture began!" Senku said. "So I guess I'll tune the CD to track 8."

**_Oh, Mother Dear, now can you hear us?_**

**_We hate to interrupt your rest._**

**_We need your guidance and your wisdom._**

**_You always seem to know what's best._**

**_Our sacred trust remains intact._**

**_We will not waver from our pact._**

**_And If you call, we will be here,_**

**_Your faithful servants, Mother Dear._**

**_We know you're busy up in heaven,_**

**_So many things that must be done._**

**_So many chores and obligations,_**

**_So many souls that must be won._**

**_We tried so hard to carry on,_**

**_To make you proud and to be strong._**

**_But now it's time to turn to you._**

**_Oh Mother dear, what shall we do?_**

**_Oh Mother dear, Oh Mother Dear._**

Zatch was really close to bursting into tears at the "We tried so hard to carry on" part. "That's so beautiful and dark." Tia and Kanchome were crying their eyes out.

"Yeah, I almost cried when I first heard the song!" Senku said. "Though the video for it on Youtube sucked!" She took the CD out of the CD player. "Well, I had enough music-based torture, but wait till you see what else I got in store here in Random Town!"

* * *

You know, the above songs I mentioned have YouTube videos. I favorited the two for "Come along" (The ones that included the entire song) and the three for "Oh, Mother dear". 

If you'd like, I'd put links to the videos on my profile.


	11. Terror comes in threes

Disclaimer- What Have I been telling you for the past several chapters? Zatch Bell is not mine. 

A/N- And In this chapter we meet the three who forced me to update this darn thing, not real people... muses.

A/N- And you thought forcing the Zatch Bell Cast to listen to songs by Danny Elfman was torture.

Chapter 11

My Muses are crazy

Zeno, Zofis, and Brago walked away from the group.

Zeno walked to the east toward a rickety bridge.

Zofis walked forward to a dense shadowy part of Random Town.

Brago walked toward the west, toward the setting sun.

However, the three were unaware of who was lurking in each area.

Zeno walked across the rickety bridge. Wooden planks fell out of the bridge, splashing down into the river below. "Darn bridge!" Zeno muttered. Suddenly a hand emerged out of the river and grabbed Zeno's ankle, dragging him down into the river.

"You're coming with me!" A gurgling voice said. "Come with me!"

"Nooooo!" Zeno shrieked, terrified for his life. "I'm too young to die!" He struggled with his submerged assailant.

The unknown assailant jumped out of the water, still grasping Zeno's ankle. He was a young boy about Zeno's age and height with blue hair, slightly tan skin, and gray eyes. He wore a blue shirt and pants. His face was covered with a Sea-Creature Mask.

Zeno looked at the menacing creature. "Who the heck are you?"

The creature did not reply; he dragged Zeno into the river.

**A/N- DUN! DUN! DUN!**

Zofis walked through the shadowy forest. Trees blocked out the diminishing sunlight. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him and a swish of cloak. He continued to walk but the footsteps continued to follow him. He whirled around to face a little girl in a purple hooded cloak. The girl lifted her head. Zofis gazed into her crimson eyes and pale face. She too wore a mask, this one of a grim smiling skeleton. She then whipped out a scythe. "Now, Zofis! I shall reap your soul!"

"It's not my time yet!" Zofis said. "I don't want to die!"

"I'll reap your soul!" The psychotic girl said. She thrashed her scythe wildy. "Die, you evil freak!

"No!" Zofis screamed. "Don't kill me! Please!"

**And Now for Brago**

Brago walked toward the setting sun. It felt good to see the sun set. There was a hole in the ground ahead of him. Brago walked close to it and a boy garbed in a white sheet (Ghost costume) levitated out of the hole. He had blank gray eyes.

"Don't worry, Brago, unlike my cohorts, I will not attempt to kill you!" the boy said.

"Cohorts?" Brago asked. "what cohorts?"

"I have two," the boy said. "One wears a sea monster costume, the other in a grim reaper costume. Would you care if I led you back to your group?"

"Okay, I don't care!" Brago said.

Meanwhile, Sherry, Koko and Dufort were looking for their mamodos. "Where could they have gone?" Dufort asked.

"They went of for a walk," Sherry said.

The fish-man appeared near the group, dragging Zeno trapped in a fish net. The reaper girl followed close behind. Zofis walked ahead of her, still trembling in fear. Brago and the ghost boy appeared next.

"Now who the heck are you?" Kiyo said.

"Explain yourselves!" Kanchome added.

The fish boy took off his mask. His face looked very much like his mask. "The name's Hook!"

The reaper girl removed her mask next. "I'm Line!"

The boy removed the sheet covering his body. He was a skinny blond boy with pale skin. He wore a sorcerer's gown. "And I'm their leader, Sinker!"

"We're Senku's little Henchmen!" Line said. "And her head muses!"

"And my agents of chaos and terror!" Senku said. "Did these little demons scare you?"

"They sure did!" Zeno said.

"You need to keep a leash on this terrible trio!" zofis remarked.

"Not really!" Brago said. "I got stuck with the nice one."

"Nice? No one has ever called me nice!" Sinker said. "That is... after they met these two weirdos!"

"There are others, but they're not like us!" Line said. "They're more terrifying!"

"Yeah, like the scissor girls!" Hook said.

"Silence!" Sinker barked. "Don't tell them about those she-demons!" The trio walked away.

* * *

What is it about the scissor girls that makes them so terrifying? Find out in the next chapter while I let my kid sister play the computer. 


	12. Scissors

Disclaimer- Zatch Bell is owned by Makoto Raiku. 

The Scissor girls are my property.

* * *

Chapter 12 

Snip... Snip

"What's a scissor girl?" Zatch asked.

"You don't want to know, Zatch!" Senku replied. "I created them and they're really evil!" She checked her watch. "It's getting late! Why don't you stay in that abandoned mansion for the night?" She pointed to an old house by the forest. "It'll be a safe place. You don't know what psychos lurk here in the dead of night." Senku walked away to somewhere unknown.

"Maybe we should obey her!" Kanchome said. "The scissor girls sound like bad news!" He walked to the porch of the mansion.

"O-kay!" Parco said. "Let's-a go!"

"I don't trust her!" Tia said in a sing-song voice and opened the door. "But, let's go to the mansion!" The group entered the mansion and got settled in the rooms.

That night, as Eido slept, he heard somebody open and close a pair of scissors. The sound grew closer... and closer... until Eido felt hot breath on his neck.

Eido rolled over on his other side and faced the source of the noise. A little girl with brown hair, pale skin, and vacant eyes in a pink dress stood over him, holding a pair of scissors. "Hi, little scissor girl!" Eido said. "Hey, wait a sec! Scissor girl?" Eido got up and ran screaming from the room.

Megumi woke up and rubbed her eyes. "Eido, you picked a fine time to have a nightmare! It's 11:45 in the night!"

"But, Megumi!" Eido said. "I saw one of them! The scissor girls are in this mansion!"

Tia strode out of the room, hands on her hips. "I didn't see one!"

"Well, I did!" Eido said.

"I won't believe you until someone else reports a sighting!" Megumi said. She heard screaming. "I spoke too soon!"

Reycom ran out of one of the rooms, being chased by a blond girl with the same eyes as Eido's visitor. She wore a red dress. "Help! She's after me!"

"Well, now we know that Eido wasn't lying!" Tia said.

"You're right, Tia!" Zatch said. "Eido wasn't lying! Kafka said a redhead girl tried to attack him with scissors!"

"This place is crawling with these little demons!" Kiddo said.

"That's right, dears!" A voice said. A group of similar looking girls in similar looking dresses holding scissors appeared. "Welcome to our home!"

"Snip... Snip!" the redhead of the groups said.

"Snip!" The brunette said. She threateningly twirled the scissors.

Eido, Megumi, Tia, Zatch, and everyone else screamed. The entire Zatch Bell cast ran out of the mansion screaming bloody murder.

"That was scary!" Zatch said.

"Oops! Wrong abandoned mansion!" Senku said, walking toward the scene. "I meant the other abandoned mansion!" She pointed to another mansion. "Apparently, some boy who keeps leaving roses on my doorstep altered my plans, siccing his henchmen on you. I meant to take you to the other one. Don't worry, nothing will never happen to you. I hope so." Senku walked away again.

* * *

And this chapter ends and the chapter about the other house begins... after I do a few things. 


	13. Unlucky Thirteen!

Disclaimer- Zatch Bell is not mine. It belongs to Makoto Raiku. 

But Neither are Pietra Darkastino, Lizzie Repler and Patty Ajax. They belong to a mysterious online lurker called Sentinel.

* * *

Chapter 13

The Unlucky Thirteenth Chapter

The Zatch Bell cast entered the mansion across the road. An old sign by the mansion read "SERCOL MANSION".

"Well," Senku said. She stood with her back against the wall. "This looks like a safe place! From what I heard happened in that other mansion! Whatever happens here is partially the result of my friend Sentinel's overactive imagination."

"Sentinel?" Eido asked. "Who's she? I hope she's hot!"

"You always think of pretty girls!" Senku said. "Sentinel doesn't let herself be seen!"

* * *

Senku walked away.

"How does she do that?" Sugino asked. "I mean, appear when you least expect it?"

"The world may never know!" Hyde replied. The cast went upstairs and entered the guest bed rooms.

After a good night's sleep, the group exited their rooms and walked down the mansion's steps. A group of children sat on the couch. The apparent leader, a girl with dark brown hair and bitter green eyes, gazed at the group. "So you're the mysterious guests! Welcome to the Moonlight Flower league!"

"She didn't tell us that someone was living here!" Zofis gasped.

"How could she?" Another girl, a chubby girl with auburn hair in two braids, glasses, and a notebook in hand. She straightened her white dress. "She made us!"

"Yeah," a third, a skinny pink-garbed blonde holding a bird cage, said. "Plus, I gotta warn you. We're nothing like the scissor girls. If we were, we'd lock you in the basement!"

"Because," the leader said. "Around here, there's a story going on about our basement."

"We have a denizen in our basement who's not too nice!" The notebook-wielding girl said. "He's pure evil and he's a homicidal maniac!"

"Luckily, Magic holds him in place!" The blonde said. "Whoever releases the seal sets him free!"

Zofis's eyes brightened. He ran to the basement.

"I shouldn't have said that!" the girl said.

* * *

Note- I won't reveal each of the girls' names until next. Have fun guessing who's who. 


	14. My Roses Are Dead

Disclaimer- I hate repeating myself... but Zatch Bell is not mine.

* * *

Chapter 14

Roses are dead...

* * *

"Apparently, your friend the ugly guy..." the leader said.

"He is not my friend!" Brago interrupted.

"Can I finish?" the girl said. "He is going down there to release... Blood Rose Boy!"

**A/N- Sorry if my fictional serial killer doesn't have an interesting name.**

"Blood Rose Boy?" Tia said. "He sounds scary!"

"You bet!" The notebook girl said. "Though that freak is going to face something even scarier before he gets to where we sealed BRB!"

"What's scarier than him, you ask?" The blond said. "Neridah!"

"Who's Neridah?" Zatch asked.

"You don't want to know!" The leader, Pietra Darkastino, said.

A/N- Before I cut to the basement scene, I'll tell you something. The notebook girl is Lizzie; the blond is Patty.

Zofis walked down the basement stairs. He heard footsteps. "I shall release the evil and destroy everyone!"

"You'll have to go through me first!" A voice said. A girl with brown hair, a purple hair ribbon, and pale skin walked into the picture. She wore a purple dress, white socks and Mary Jane shoes. "Welcome to my world! I rule this place!"

"Who are you?" Zofis asked. "I'm going to release great evil!"

"My name is Neridah!" The girl said. She lifted her head, revealing a pair of red, glaring eyes. "The Achukan Queen!"

**A/N- Here I go again. Definition time!**

**Achukan- _n._ What happens when a child loses his or her soul. Resulting creature has no mind of his or her own, subject to the will of the Achukan King or Queen.**

"Come here again and I'll rip you to shreds!" Neridah said, holding out one hand. She had really sharp claws. She then smiled evilly, exposing her long, sharp teeth.

Zofis screamed and ran up the stairs, with Neridah close behind. "She's after me!"

"So this is Neridah," Wonrei said. "She doesn't look scary!"

"Looks can be deceiving!" Patty said. "She eats small children. Human children!"

Zatch gulped. "Luckily, I'm a demon!"

Suddenly, a noise erupted from the basement. "Apparently, BRB doesn't really need any help getting himself out of the basement!" Pietra said.

"Run!" A little brunette garbed in rags named Mona screamed. "He's loose!"

The basement door flew open and a tall boy about 13-14 years old with dark brown hair, tan skin and yellow brown eyes walked in. He wore a white blood-stained dress shirt, jeans and sneakers."Guess who's back!"

* * *

Gulp! Let the chaos begin! The next Chapter? All hell breaks loose! 


	15. Chaos and Games

Disclaimer- I don't own Zatch Bell. 

**Chapter 15**

**Blood Roses**

* * *

"Oh no!" Djem said. "We're all gonna die!" 

"Yes, my fine lady!" Blood Rose Boy said. "I'll kill you all!" He took a knife out of his shirt pocket and strided menacingly toward the group. Zatch swallowed hard.

"Will anyone help us?" Megumi asked.

A familiar blond girl in a Nightmare Before Christmas T-shirt and blue jeans arrived at the scene. "Senku's back!" Kiyo said.

"I'm back because one of my creations is getting a bit unruly!" Senku said. "Blood Rose Boy, haven't I told you to not terrorize my guests! If I catch you terrorizing them again while I'm in the middle of playing Kingdom Hearts, I'm gonna lock you in the basement with Neridah." Her gaze shifted to Neridah, who left Zofis alone. "And she does look hungry." Neridah licked her lips. "Now, stop the shenanigans and let me get past Port Royal in KH2!" Senku left.

"She didn't beat the crap outta him?" Eido said. "I'm surprised!"

"She created him!" Hyde said.

"Now where was I?" BRB said. "Oh, yes! Who wants to die?"

"I'm waiting for her to show up again!" Haru said.

**What was I doing at this time?**

"Barbossa, you're gonna die!" Senku said, pressing buttons rapidly on her controller. "Eat my keyblade, pirate scum!"

"I don't think she's much of help right now!" Reycom said. Blood Rose Boy approached Reycom with the knife and held it against his throat.

"You got that right, you little frost demon!" Blood Rose Boy said. "She's got a game to beat." He pressed the knife deeper into Reycom's throat.

**What I'm doing while this is happening.**

"There I beat that (censored)!" Senku said. "Now, I'm going to get a drink!" She got up from her video game chair and walked to the kitchen. The phone rang. "Hello? He's doing what? And I told him not to a couple of paragraphs ago? That's it! I'm going back to Sercol Manor!" She walked off.

"Any last words, Reycom?" Blood Rose Boy said. Reycom swallowed hard. A hand tapped Blood Rose Boy on the shoulder. He whirled around, dropping the knife in the process.

"Remember me?" Senku said. "I'm back! And this time, I'm gonna punish you for your insensitive actions against my guests!" She grabbed his collar and dragged him to the basement, Neridah followed close behind. After a few minutes, Senku emerged and locked the basement door.

"You locked him in the basement with that freak?" Kanchome said.

"He was interrupting my gaming session!" Senku said. "Now off to my video game! I want to see what new world I enter!"

"She's weird, ribbit!" Byonko said.

"Oh, and while you're still here, why don't you take a look at the Hall of Random Stuff?" Senku said. "It's pretty random."

Next, the Random Hall. And yes, I like Kingdom Hearts!


	16. Hall of Randomness

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything! (Anything echoes)**_

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Hall of Randomness**_

* * *

Zatch opened the door marked Hall of Randomness and entered the hall. The other mamodo followed him.

The lights came on. Several items lay on shelves, like in a museum.

"Wow!" Grisor said, picking up a fan with blades extending from the tips. "This is random!"

"There's one rule! Touch a thing and face the wrath of my thirteen new muses!" Senku said over a PA system. "And they're not nice!"

A tall girl with long dark brown braids kicked Grisor. "That's my fan!"

"Be nice, Axi!" Senku said.

"He better not touch anything else!" Axi said, dusting off her black cloak. "Or Kimox'll crush him into demon puree!" Axi set her fan back on the pedestal. Another black-cloaked figure stood near an ordinary-looking whip.

"Come, Axi!" the figure, Axi's boyfriend Xibot, said. "Let's get out of the random Hall before Senku decides to dock our pay!"

"Is that even worse than facing Kimox on a bad day?" Axi said.

"Add Kimox's bad day to Brosmex's bad day, then multiply that by 13!" Xibot said. The two walked away

"Who were those people?" Megumi asked.

"Neos Thirteen!" Senku said. "They muse my Kingdom Hearts AMVs and stories. The others are real psychos! I confiscated their weapons and hid them here! If not, Random Town will be in flames six feet high!"

"Where can we go where no one's a lunatic?" Hyde asked.

"I'm sorry, but this world's too messed up!" Senku said. "Well, there's the old fairgrounds at the bottom of the hill. I hope that's safe ground!"

"Yay!" Zatch said. "We're going to the fair!"

"I hope it's safe!" Kiyo said.


End file.
